The Sound of Rain
by X-Choupi
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite sous la pluie froide, une douche chaude, et une tension entre deux ennemis à apaiser…
1. The Sound of Rain

The Sound of Rain

**Warning :** M

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** Ma Môman =3

**Résumé : **Une rencontre fortuite sous la pluie froide, une douche chaude, et une tension entre deux ennemis à apaiser…

**Informations : **Ahem…les hétérophobes, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette page, merci. Bon sinon, je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi à rendre le caractère des personnages. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Doucement, il expira la fumée entre ses lèvres, cette dernière formant un étrange nuage grisâtre, montait lentement se mêler à l'air ambiant, déjà saturé en nicotine. Il régnait dans l'appartement une tension, presque palpable, un peu étouffante…et pas que dans l'appartement d'ailleurs, sourit-il intérieurement. Puis le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, et lentement il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, s'échappant lâchement.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lança-t-il depuis le frigo lorsqu'il l'entendit le chercher dans le salon.

-…Une bière ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Et il lui avait semblé entendre sa voix trembler un peu, mais sans doute n'était-ce que son imagination. Il attrapa donc deux canettes de bières, ainsi que deux verres et revint tranquillement dans le salon. Il stoppa net à l'encadrement de la porte, posant ses yeux sur sa silhouette féminine.

Elle avait opté pour une de ses chemises –il est vrai que ses t-shirt mettaient certes sa poitrine en valeur mais ne devaient pas être très confortables–, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, mais le reste de ses jambes étaient nu. Et il eut donc tout le loisir de voir la petite cicatrice de la blessure qu'il avait soignée auparavant. Ses cheveux encore humides avaient mouillé le col et les épaules, collant délicieusement le vêtement à sa peau, laissant devinez une partie des formes qu il cachait.

Il déglutit, sentant une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahir son bas-ventre, la tension qui y existait déjà s'accentuant. Faites qu'elle ne remarque rien… Essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, il s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, et ouvrit l'une des canettes qu'il lui tendit, ainsi qu'un des verres. Puis tout en se servant à son tour, il s'éclipsa sur le canapé, l'invitant du regard à s'asseoir avec lui. Chose qu'elle fit, gardant une distance plus que respectable.

Posant sa cigarette sur le cendrier –tiens, il faudrait qu'il le vide celui-là–, il osa un coup d'œil dans sa direction : elle semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un fakir sur une planche de clou. Ce qui le fit sourire et le rassura, mais la tension était toujours là, douloureuse. Pour tenter de l'oublier, il prit une longue gorgée d'alcool, ce dernier lui brûlant légèrement la gorge. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour briser ce silence oppressant.

-Cette chemise te va bien…, remarqua-t-il.

Ok, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire… Mais au moins cela eut-il le mérite de la faire rougir, ce qu'il apprécia, un peu malgré-lui. Maintenant il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-N'empêche, j'ai l'impression que le hasard fait bien les choses parfois, observa-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que la pluie te pousse jusqu'à chez moi, expliqua-t-il à son regard interrogateur, faisant référence à la première fois qu'elle était monté ici.

-Ah…en effet, dit-elle, sans plus.

-J'ai mis tes vêtements à sécher, reprit-il. Avec un peu de chance ils devraient être secs demain matin…

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Hm, la conversation ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir démarrer, surtout que son hôte ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre vraiment du sien. Il la sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et il avait beau essayer de la rassurer, rien ne semblait marcher.

-Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans mon lit, je prendrai le canapé, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je peux dormir sur le canapé, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais enfin Seri-chan, quel genre d'homme serais-je pour laisser une aussi belle femme dormir sur mon vieux canapé ? contra-t-il.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, le fustigea-t-elle.

Mais la rougeur sur ses joues montrait qu'il avait fait mouche, et cela le fit sourire à nouveau. Elle semblait déjà un peu plus à l'aise, même si la tension était toujours là –de même que celle qui lui torturait l'entrejambe. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Machinalement, il but une autre gorgé de bière, puis reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres d'un geste un peu fébrile. Après quoi il attrapa la télécommande et tourna son regard vers elle tout en allumant la télé.

-Un film ça te dit ? proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça-t-elle.

Et puis cela aurait au moins le mérite de briser le silence. Ouais enfin, ça serait cool d'avoir autre chose qu'un documentaire sur la reproduction des gnous en Afrique… C'est pas ça qui allait calmer son bas-ventre ! Bref, quelques chaînes et zapping plus tard il finit par trouver un film policier, classique mais c'était toujours ça. Il interrogea la jeune femme du regard, savoir si cela lui convenait. Elle lui servit un hochement de tête assez sec, pour lui répondre. Alors il éteignit la lumière, ne laissant qu'une petite lampe allumée.

Plusieurs minutes pus tard et une tension toujours là, il soupira et céda à son envie de la regarder. Il jeta d'abord un bref coup d'œil, et la voyant plonger dans le film, il finit par tourner complètement la tête, se perdant dans les plis du vêtement et les lignes de son corps. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit frissonner. Avait-elle sentit son regard glisser sur sa peau ?

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle sursauta légèrement, apparemment elle était vraiment à fond dans le film. Il retint un instant sa respiration alors que la chemise remontait, dévoilant le début d'une cuisse.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ouvrit alors ses bras, l'invitant à venir s'y blottir. Il aurait put, simplement lui proposer une couverture. Elle aurait simplement put refuser. Pourtant, doucement, elle glissa sur le canapé et vint se poser contre lui, contre son torse. Et il referma tendrement ses bras sur elle. Lentement, il laissa sa main glisser le long de son dos la réchauffant.

-Ton appartement empeste la cigarette, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

-Ah…désolé, s'excusa-t-il, déposant celle qu'il était en train de fumer sur le coin du cendrier.

-Ça va…j'aime bien…

Se redressant, il tourna la tête vers elle, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était si proche, il n'avait qu'à tendre les lèvres pour l'attraper… Et ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il envoya alors balayer sa retenue et laissa parler son instinct.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, lui laissant le choix de s'esquiver ou non. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne le repoussa pas, pas même lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce fut bref, chaste, mais électrisant, et il lui sembla que toute la tension accumulée jusque là entre eux se brisa. Puis il se recula, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Kusa…, commença-t-elle.

-Izumo, répliqua-t-il. Appelle moi Izumo.

-Izumo, reprit-elle.

Et il lui sembla que son prénom ne pouvait paraître plus beau qu'en cet instant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se levèrent d'un commun accord. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la transportant comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa avec toujours autant de douceur. Puis il la couvrit de son corps, tandis qu'elle lui enlevait ses lunettes pour les déposer sur la petite table de nuit.

Enfin il retourna goûter ses lèvres, invitant cette fois sa langue à son contact. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit enfin les siennes, il s'invita à l'intérieur de sa bouche, caressant doucement sa langue de la sienne, l'invitant dans une danse millénaire. Et c'est avec fougue qu'elle le suivit, répondant à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant silencieusement à se rapprocher d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Posant sa main sur sa jambe, il apprécia la douceur de sa peau, et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa cuisse, relevant la chemise par la même occasion. Il continua ainsi son chemin jusqu'à sa taille, la caressant sensuellement, avant de laisser sa main courir sur son ventre plat. Puis il remonta fébrilement par-dessus le vêtement, venant défaire les premiers boutons, libérant sa gorge et un début de poitrine.

Il plongea alors son visage dans son cou, déposant une multitude de baisers sur sa peau où couraient moult frissons. Et savoir qu'il en était à l'origine le rendait plutôt fier. Aussi taquina-t-il son épiderme de sa langue, laissant un chemin humide dans son cou jusqu'à son décolleté. Ouvrant un peu plus les pans de la chemise, il la fit doucement glisser sur une épaule, dévoilant un premier sein à ses yeux affamés.

Ses lèvres tracèrent alors un nouveau chemin jusqu'à ce dernier, tandis que de sa main, il partait flatter le deuxième. Le petit gémissement qui lui répondit se répercuta directement entre ses jambes. Et ce fut à son tour d'avoir un long frisson d'appréhension, en même temps que les mains d'Awashima remontaient dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à lui.

Il la remercia en attrapant son téton entre ses lèvres, le suçotant doucement, voulant retrouver ce bruit qui lui avait tant plut. Il y eut droit, encore une fois, et chaque gémissement le rendait plus nerveux, plus malhabile pour défaire ses satanés boutons. Il eut un instant l'idée de tous les faire sauter, de cramer cette foutue chemise qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à ce corps tant convoité.

Mais cela aurait été brûler –sans mauvais jeu de mot– les étapes, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhait pas c'était cela ! Au contraire, il voulait que cette nuit soit parfaite, inoubliable. Ce n'était pas seulement sa chair qu'il avait envie de marquer –ce ne serait qu'éphémère–, il voulait aussi laisser sa trace dans son âme et son cœur. Alors il se força à se calmer et finit aussi tranquillement que possible de déboutonner cette chemise.

Puis enfin il l'eut, nue, devant lui, offerte en toute complaisance. Il se recula alors un peu, s'agenouillant face à elle, observant son corps aux lignes parfaites, appréciant sa beauté et détaillant chaque courbe, les imprimant dans son esprit. Lentement, elle se redressa, venant à sa rencontre, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Aucune peur dans ses yeux bleus, juste un désir grandissant, et un appel silencieux.

Et il y répondit à cet appel, se penchant vers elle, il revint l'embrasser avec plus de fougue, lui transmettant tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Passant sa main sur a nuque, il la pressa contre lui, l'empêchant de lui échapper, ce qui était bien inutile au final. Elle lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, caressant tendrement ses joues. Il rompit néanmoins le contact, se redressant sur les genoux.

Il commença alors à défaire fébrilement la ceinture de son pantalon, avant qu'une main fine ne vienne l'arrêter et qu'une bouche ne l'empêche de protester. La deuxième main de sa belle se posa sur son cou, à la manière d'une cavalière qui apaiserait un étalon un peu trop fougueux. Et cela marcha pour, lui il lui laissa alors l'entier contrôle sur la suite des prochains événements.

Elle le fit alors doucement s'allonger sur les draps, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, descendant ses lèvres et sa main sur son torse. Elle apprécia sa musculature tout en finesse, il avait juste ce qui fallait là où il fallait. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus et continua sa descente jusqu'à son ventre où elle joue de sa langue sur son nombril, s'appliquant à lui faire perdre la tête.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit, ainsi qu'une main dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer. Ses mains agiles partirent alors à l'assaut de la ceinture et du pantalon, qui ne résistèrent pas très longtemps. Et elle put enfin glisser une main à l'intérieur, allant caresser par-dessus le boxer la bosse de désir qu'elle sentait sous sa paume. Un mouvement de hanche involontaire lui répondit, ce qui la fit sourire contre la peau de son amant.

Fermant les yeux, il apprécia les premières caresses de cette main curieuse qui passait désormais sous son boxer, allant toucher directement la peau devenue hypersensible. Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait qu'elle dégageait un peu plus les pans de son pantalon. Il suréleva un peu son bassin, lui facilitant la tâche pour enlever les derniers remparts de tissus qui l'emprisonnait. Elle l'observa alors à son tour, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

-Tu es beau, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer à haute voix, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu es encore plus magnifique, lui répondit-il, la faisant rougir un peu.

-Idiot, le fustigea-t-elle gentiment.

Mais elle l'embrassa tendrement, tandis qu'il caressait sa nuque avec affection, avant qu'elle ne redescende face à son désir, tendu. Il observa ses cheveux glisser au creux de sa main, refermant ses doigts sur les dernières mèches. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et son bassin partit instinctivement en avant lorsque vint le premier coup de langue sur son gland. Un gémissement lui échappa, sans qu'il ne cherche réellement à le retenir en fait, lorsque le deuxième survint, plus appuyé.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et continua à le goûter, avant de finir par doucement le prendre entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement plus rauque répondit à son initiative, ce qui l'encouragea à le suçoter doucement. Des mains dans ses cheveux l'invitèrent à continuer, et elle commença doucement à faire glisser sa bouche autour de son membre, observant les réactions de son amant, à l'écoute de ses envies.

De son côté, Izumo perdait peu à peu pied dans un océan de désir. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ses délicieuses lèvres serrées autour de son sexe. Et la chaleur humide de sa lui faisait assurément perdre la tête. Un coup de langue de plus, des dents qui frôlèrent lentement la eau sensible, et il ne put empêcher un autre mouvement vers l'avant. Mais cette fois sa jambe fut de la partit et se releva entre celles de sa partenaire.

Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit le genou du blond venir frotter inopinément contre son clitoris. Un sourire un brin sadique aux lèves, il recommença son geste, de façon plus appuyée cette fois. Il eut droit à la même réaction, ainsi qu'une poussée des hanches contre son membre. Il continua ainsi son petit jeu, s'amusant de ses réactions, elle-même se vengeant de ses attentions en approfondissant ses caresses linguales.

Seulement voilà, il se lassa bien vite de ce petit jeu, et lorsqu'il n'en put plus, lorsqu'il sentit la tension arriver à son comble, il la releva un peu brusquement, amenant son visage à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa avec passion. Et elle s'accrocha à son cou tandis qu'il la retournait sur le lit et qu'il se glissait habilement entre ses jambes. Il s'apprêtait à la prendre, là tout de suite, mais une once de raison encore présente dans l'esprit de son amante le fit s'arrêter.

-Attends, lui cria-t-elle, stop…attends…répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour stopper tout mouvement. Les mains agrippées aux draps, à s'en blanchirent les jointures, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, il planta son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse. Voulait-elle vraiment tout arrêter maintenant, après être aller aussi loin ? Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment la force, mais si c'était là son souhait… Mais il voulait être sûr avant, sûr que cela était bien ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-Est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, mais sa respiration erratique l'empêcha de continuer.

Il fronça les sourcils, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-Préservatif, réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

Ah oui, en effet ça pourrait s'avérer utile s'ils voulaient éviter les problèmes plus tard –quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de leurs Rois respectifs neuf mois plus tard. Un peu calmé, il se redressa pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa boite de nuit et fouilla quelques secondes dedans avant d'en ressortir un petit sachet qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il s'apprêta à le poser sur son sexe tendu, lorsqu'elle lui prit la protection des mains.

Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, elle déroula le préservatif le long de son membre. Puis docilement, elle se laissa recoucher, écartant les jambes pour accueillir l'homme qui allait lui faire l'amour incessamment sous peu elle s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. Enfin, avec douceur, il commença à entrer en elle.

Ce fut une déferlante de sensations, alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui et qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois complètement en elle, et savoura un instant la chaleur de son sexe. Puis il commença à bouger, donnant d'abord de petits coups de hanche, attendant les premières réactions.

Elle s'agrippa plus fortement à lui et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou pour venir le mordre gentiment. Il changea alors ses mouvements, les faisant plus profonds, moins rapides. Une série de gémissements parvint à ses oreilles, et les hanches de son amante commencèrent à l'accompagner. Peu à peu il accéléra alors la cadence, les amenant doucement, mais sûrement, au summum du plaisir.

Ce fut lorsqu'un premier cri échappa à Seri qu'il décida de l'achever. Se tenant sur un avant bras, il glissa sa main libre sous sa cuisse, la forçant doucement à la relever légèrement plus haut et à l'écarter un peu plus. Ainsi eut-il un accès plus facile à son sexe et il glissa sa main entre eux, venant caresser tendrement son bouton de plaisir.

Et il sourit tout en glissant sa langue sur sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa peau et le griffer. Il aurait des marques pendant un petit moment… Il l'amena à la jouissance en attrapant l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres qu'il suça avec force. Un cri résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement, bientôt accompagné du sien, plus rauque, lorsqu'il la suivit au septième ciel quelques instants plus tard.

Il ne la quitta pas tout de suite, donnant encore quelques coups de hanches, pour prolonger leur plaisir à tous deux. Puis enfin, rassasié, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle resta là, blottit contre lui, reprenant sa respiration, à écouter les battements affolés de son cœur. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, elle attendit patiemment avec lui de redescendre.

Après plusieurs minutes, lorsque le calme revint, il lui sembla que toute tension avait disparu. La bulle du plaisir était certes brisée, mais il subsistait quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre eux. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, comme pour sceller un pacte. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir les doigts d'Izumo caresser doucement sa peau.

Il n'était plus question de désir, mais simplement d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Aucun regret ne prenait place, juste une sensation de bien-être. Mais après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, le blond bougea doucement, s'éloignant un peu d'elle. A son regard interrogatif, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Glisse-toi sous la couverture, lui dit-il. Je reviens de suite, expliqua-t-il en désignant le préservatif qu'il venait d'enlever.

Un autre baiser plus tard, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y jeter la protection usagée. Avant de revenir rapidement vers la chambre, éteignant la télé et la lumière au passage. Et ce qu'il y trouva le fit sourire : une Seri endormie et emmitouflée sous la couette. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il se glissa à côté d'elle et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

Dans son sommeil, la Vice Capitaine du Scepter 4 se blottit un peu pus contre lui, ce qu'il trouva adorable et mignon. Le second des Homra se laissa alors bercer par la respiration de la belle et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait doucement sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Et juste avant de s'endormir, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien qu'il pleuve un peu plus souvent…

* * *

Note de fin : Hé ben moi j'vous l'dit, écrire un lemon sur du Linkin Park, c'est tripant °° J'espère quand même n'avoir pas trop foiré mon OS, et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire !


	2. The Woman in Blue

The Woman in Blue

**Warning :** K+

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche

**Résumé :** Tout était fini…tout ? Peut-être pas, car des cendres peuvent naître une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir.

**Informations : **Un nouvel OS sur Izumo et Seri (parce que j'suis tombé fan de ce couple !), tout mignon cette fois, inspiré par la chanson "Et un jour une femme". Cette histoire se place à la fin de l'anime. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était là, affalé sur son canapé, une barbe de deux jours lui grattait gentiment les joues. Cela faisait autant de temps qu'il n'était pas retourné ouvrir son bar. Mais il ne se levait pas, il restait allongé, les joues encore trempées par les larmes qu'il avait versées. C'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées, qu'un grand vide avait prit place dans son cœur et que rien ne semblait pouvoir le combler.

Soudain, des coups frappés à sa porte lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il ne se leva pas, et tourna simplement le dos à la porte. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et espérait simplement que le visiteur s'en irait en constatant qu'aucune réponse ne venait. Seulement voilà, la personne derrière la porte insista et tambourina à nouveau. Izumo ne bougea toujours pas, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

-Kusanagi, je sais que tu es là, alors ouvre ! lui cria-t-elle depuis l'autre côté du battant.

Sursautant, le barman cligna des yeux. Se pourrait-il vraiment que…? Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Ou rêvait-il simplement ?

-Kusanagi ! réitéra-t-elle son appel.

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se leva alors, légèrement tremblant, et dirigea d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la porte. Attrapant la poignée, il hésita un court instant, le cœur battant, avant de finalement l'ouvrir, tout doucement. Puis il la vit enfin, le poing levé, prête à massacrer cette pauvre porte. Et il resta bloqué, la dévisageant simplement, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, son uniforme bleue qui mettait ses formes en valeur et laissait ses jambes apparentes.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, lui dit-il.

Et il lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que sa présence lui faisait plaisir ? Et ensuite la laisser renter ? Mais c'était un véritable capharnaüm chez lui… Peut-être devait alors simplement la congédier, lui dire qu'il ne voulait voir personne ? C'aurait été lui mentir alors, et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors il resta simplement planté là comme un abrutit, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ce fut elle qui amorça le contact, s'approchant de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou elle, le serrant contre elle. Il ne réagit pas de prime abord, mais après quelques secondes, il attrapa délicatement sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il craqua alors, et son corps fut peu à peu secoué de sanglots tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues –il pensait pourtant les avoir taris.

-Seri-chan, l'appela-t-il doucement.

-Chut, je suis là, lui répondit-elle.

Doucement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, attendant simplement que la crise passe. Et ce simple contact lui suffit, le calmant peu à peu il n'était plus seul. Elle était présente pour lui, et il s'en voulut de ne pas être aller la voir de lui-même, l'obligeant à venir. Son contact lui avait tant manqué !

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de calmer ses pleurs, de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Pourtant, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir craqué devant elle. Il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il fasse ou qu'il dise, elle accepterait tout ce qui viendrait de lui, que désormais elle serait toujours là pour lui. Elle se recula alors doucement et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'inciter à rentrer. Le palier de son appartement n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour un étalage de sentiments…

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, Awashima plissa le nez : ça empestait le tabac froid, la sueur et le renfermé ! Mais cela l'attrista aussi, jusqu'à quel point cet homme s'était-il perdu pour se laisser ainsi aller ? Elle qui l'avait toujours connu fort et inébranlable, elle le voyait maintenant en train de dépérir, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. S'était-il seulement correctement nourrit ?

Jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, elle le trouva…affaiblit, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ses yeux rouges, sa barbe, ses cheveux sales, son air perdu, tout chez lui criait qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Elle soupira doucement, observant ensuite le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Non vraiment ça n'allait pas du tout !

-Va prendre une douche, lui intima-t-elle. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris.

Pourtant il s'exécuta et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, faisant un simple détour par son armoire pour prendre des affaires propres. Seri de son côté enleva sa veste, qu'elle posa sur une chaise, se retrouvant en chemise. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux, pour les attacher en une simple queue de cheval. Après quoi elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, fouillant dans les placards et le frigo pour trouver de quoi faire la cuisine.

De son côté, Izumo avait ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude, et laissa l'eau couler un instant sur son corps sans bouger. Et il eut alors l'impression qu'une partie de ses problèmes glissaient de la même façon, le libérant d'un poids. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à attraper l'éponge et le gel douche pour parachever cette sensation. Sans oublier le shampoing. Et une fois la douche finie, il s'occupa de cette barbe –qui entre nous ne lui allait pas du tout !

Il ne ressortit de la salle de bain qu'une fois bien propre et habillé. Il fut accueillit dans son salon par une douce odeur salée, et les fenêtres ouvertes. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et observa la blonde occupée à couper des légumes qu'elle rajoutait dans le wok. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, lorsqu'il constata que le vide au fond de son cœur lui semblait moins présent.

Il finit par s'approcher de la Vice Capitaine, se glissant dans son dos, il la prit gentiment par a taille et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Loin de s'arrêter, la jeune femme continua simplement son activité, tout en lui montrant une pile de vaisselle propre sur le plan de travail.

-Va donc ranger un peu ton salon et mettre la table ! lui lança-t-elle avec autorité.

-Hm, hm, répondit-il sans pour autant bouger.

Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit venue pour lui. Doucement, il tira un pan de chemise de sa jupe et passa ses doigts sur sa peau, déposant un autre baiser sur sa nuque…juste avant de se prendre un coup de spatule sur la tête.

-Aïe ! lâcha-t-elle.

-La table, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui madame, abdiqua-t-il finalement.

Il attrapa alors une éponge et se dirigea vers son salon, rangeant un peu le bordel qui traînait la et nettoyant la table. Puis il revint pour mettre les assiettes et les couverts, le temps que Seri finisse de cuir les légumes. Il attrapa également deux verres, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit. La cuisinière arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour les servir, et la nourriture avait une tête…intéressante ?

Enfin, il n'y avait qu'en goûtant qu'il saurait ce que cela valait vraiment. Après tout il avait déjà vu des plats mal présentés qui étaient pour délici… Il se figea à la première bouchée, mais se força néanmoins à avaler. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais laisser Seri aux commandes de la cuisine ! Il prit malgré tout sur lui-même et se força à tout manger pour ne pas vexer sa belle le vin aida à tout faire passer.

Puis il se tourna vers elle, détaillant son profil qu'il trouvait parfait, ses cheveux qui tombaient doucement sur son épaule. Il tendit alors sa main et attrapa une mèche qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se tourna à son tour vers lui et l'observa, attendant semblait-il quelque chose.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, Seri-chan, lui avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres il avait l'impression que tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés, il pourrait tout surmonter, même la mort de son Roi. Un pincement au cœur lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur. Il s'en voulait d'être heureux, alors que d'autres étaient sûrement encore en train de pleurer sa disparition. Ce furent deux lèvres qui apaisèrent à nouveau sa blessure.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui parvint le doux murmure d'Awashima.

-…

-C'était son choix, ajouta-t-elle.

-…Je sais, dit-il.

Mais ça faisait mal, bordel que ça faisait mal ! De savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus, de ne plus sentir cette chaleur dans son dos, dans son cœur. Il avait oublié à quel point le monde était froid, et ça lui faisait peur d'un côté. Saurait-il seulement reprendre une vie normal après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Un nouveau baiser l'apaisa, et il rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Seri, je crois bien que je t'…

Mais il fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut, ne dit rien que tu pourrais regretter, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi le devrai-je ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Tais-toi, et redis-le moi dans quelques mois, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ?

-Ne dis plus rien et embrasse moi, idiot.

Et dans un sourire, il s'exécuta, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur et amour. Il sut alors à ce moment-là que quoiqu'il adviendrait désormais, il aura la force de tout surmonter. Parce qu'elle était, parce qu'elle serait sa force et sa raison de vivre. Grâce à elle, il renaissait de ses cendres.

* * *

Voilà, un petit OS tout mignon qui me trottait dans la tête et que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de mettre sur papier ! Comme d'hab, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien réussit à garder le caractère des personne intact –surtout Izumo que j'ai voulut montrer dans un moment de faiblesse. Mais j'espère quand même que vous aurez prit plaisir à le lire, autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire =)


End file.
